Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{5y - 9}{4y - 3} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4y - 3$ $ 5y - 9 = \dfrac{4y - 3}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ 2(5y - 9) = 4y - 3 $ $10y - 18 = 4y - 3$ $6y - 18 = -3$ $6y = 15$ $y = \dfrac{15}{6}$ Simplify. $y = \dfrac{5}{2}$